


Making Up For Lost Time

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [15]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This takes place right after Legacy.  I mean right after.





	Making Up For Lost Time

Toki slowly woke up, aware of the man behind only partly because Nathan had his arm draped over him. He had a smile on his face as he slowly opened his eyes to see the other men in front of him. 

It was only a short while after their clinic visit and they were still down in Charles’ and Skwisgaar’s place. And Charles seemed to be the only other one awake.

“Hellos, Charlies. Feelings better?” Toki reached out and brushed a stray lock of short hair away from the other man’s face.

“Much better, thank you, Toki. I owe you and Nathan.” The lawyer smiled back. “Would you want to collect now?”

Toki pulled the lawyer in for slow kiss. They shifted slightly closer to each, Charles’ free hand sliding from the long haired brunette’s hip to his waist and then up his well muscled back. It was just a gentle kiss that built up fire before they were interrupted with throat clearing on either side of them.

“Dey is ats it again, Nathans.” Skwisgaar lay on his right side with his head propped up on his hand.

“I think they need to be reminded who they belong to.” The black haired man sleepily growled. “Get the ties, Skwisgaar.”

The two brunettes pulled apart slightly as the blond reached down to grab a couple of ties from the floor. The two shared sly grins before separating and laying back on the bed, facing their partners.

“Reallys, Nathan, yous wasn’t ups and yous didn’t mind earliers.” Toki looked as innocent as he could up at the black haired man. 

“And a kiss is just a kiss, Skwisgaar. It’s not like we got far.” Charles smirked at his blond. 

Skwisgaar tossed one of the ties to Nathan as he smirked back at the short haired brunette. “Onlys cause we wokes up, lawyer man.”

The blond pushed up and straddled the lawyer’s hips and leaned down to capture his lips with a soul searing kiss. While the brunette moaned, the blond slid his hands along his arms to bring his hands together. He ended the kiss to wrap the red tie around the lawyer’s wrists and stretched forward to hook the end of the tie to the bed’s headboard.

Meanwhile, Nathan had simply took Toki’s wrists and bound them together and then tied him to the headboard like Skwisgaar had done to Charles.

Both of the brunettes, long haired and short haired, just waited with sly grins. The other two men noticed and looked at each other.

“Is thinks dey plan dis, Nathan.” Skwisgaar purred. 

“Yeah, or at least are taking advanced of the situation.” Nathan grinned down at his captive. “Ummm, maybe we should go get lunch and leave them here to think on their behavior.”

Charles, with the blond straddling him, could do little more than protest.

But Toki, with Nathan next to him, pulled his legs up, twisted his hips, and wrapped them around his lover’s waist. “Oh, noes yous don’t! Yous stay rights here and takes care of mes.”

Charles and Skwisgaar just stared for a moment at Toki wrapped around Nathan.

“Flexible devil.” the lawyer finally said.

“Oh, you have no idea!” Nathan grinned. 

Toki just wiggled a bit until he more comfortable and tighter around the black haired man’s waist. He ground his ass against the other man’s trapped erection. His own cock rubbed lightly along Nathan’s stomach. “Yous is not going anywheres.”

“Oh, really?”

“Ja, if yous wants anythings later.” Toki grinned wickedly.   
“Yous will take cares of me now.”

When Nathan hesitated, the long haired brunette tighten his legs a bit more and pumped his hips with a bit of a grind as well. “Naaaat’an!”

The older Immortal glared down at him. But the look slowly softened into desire until he finally growled, “Lube!”

Skwisgaar, without any real thought, grabbed the tube from the bedside table and handed it to him. Both the blond and Charles were more staring at the two, getting more and more turned on.

When Nathan pulled back so he could prepare himself, Toki let go of him. Instead of putting his legs down on the bed, the lithe brunette lifted his legs higher, folding in half, and tucked his toes in between his bound hands above his head.

The other two men’s eyes almost popped from their skulls. They just stared, drooling at the sight of the origami nude.

With a moan, Nathan just said, “I’m working as fast as I can, Wartooth!”  
“Is just stretching, Nathan.” Toki replied sweetly.

“Daaaams, Toki!” Skwisgaar quietly swore. “Yous never lets on yous could do dis.”

“Yous never asked.”

The blond licked his lips and looked at his short haired brunette. 

“Not a chance. I’m not that flexible. You?” The lawyer answered the unasked question.

Skwisgaar looked back at Toki, who was still folded in half, and quietly said “Maybes…. Will tries laters.”

He looked back down at his lawyer man who looked back with equal lust. And drove down to savage his captive’s mouth. Neither one might be able to fold that much, but they were taking advantage of the situation. 

Meanwhile, Nathan had finished lubing himself and the ‘flexible devil’ up and dropped the tube where the other two could find it. The older Immortal put his hands on either side of Toki’s chest, keeping him folded. He shifted enough free one hand to rub his cock against the brunette’s ass before pushing in slowly.

Toki moaned with pain and pleasure as he draped his legs over his lover’s shoulders as the other lowered to his elbows.

Without really breaking the kiss, Skwisgaar groped around for the tube of lubricate. Not finding it, he broke the kiss with a growl and looked for it before grabbing it and backing off of his lawyer man. He wasted no time readying himself and his lover before sliding deep inside.

“Ah! It’s not a race, Skwisgaar!” Charles protested at the speed at which the blond first moved. “I’d rather you slow up.”

Skwisgaar grinned down at his captive lover and slowed his hips. He drew out so slow that Charles tried to push up against him with a groan.

“Toos fast, now toos slow. Makes up your minds, lawyer man.” The blond purred as he teased his brunette.

Nathan and Toki were panting with laughter at the other two as they paused. The black haired Immortal nipped at the long haired brunette’s lower lip before growling. “You want fast or slow, slave.”

“Fasts, master! Fasts!” Toki groaned and bucked against him. “Takes me rough!”

Nathan growled and nipped along the other’s neck as he pumped into him hard and fast. He moaned against Toki’s neck “Soo good” before biting down hard enough to leave a mark without breaking the skin. 

Skwisgaar was alternately stroke in and out of Charles fast and then slow, driving the older man to his edge fast. The blond was rising fast himself. He wanted this over so they would have lunch and then send Nathan and Toki on their way. He was hoping his lawyer man would spend a long time this afternoon ‘punishing’ for his behavior now- tying him up and all that.

But in the meantime, the blond stroked out slow and slammed in fast, making Charles moan. He nipped the captive man’s neck, shoulders, ears, and lips, never in order or in any rhythm.

Charles was being driven crazy by the random attacks by Skwisgaar. They sent shivers through him not knowing where would be next. He was almost to his edge and then the blond would slow up or nuzzle gently, drawing him back from crashing over.

Nathan, however, was ravishing Toki like he was the captive slave in their fantasy. The brunette gave as good back as he got though. Their growls, yelps, and moans were louder than the other two men they shared the bed with. Until Toki cried out wordless and came hard, arching his back upward against his warrior. 

A few more strokes and Nathan slammed as deep as he could and shot his seed into his willing slave. He captured Toki’s mouth once more as they shivered through the last of their orgasms. 

Finally, panting, they pulled apart and Nathan untied Toki before lying next to him on the bed to watch the other two men finish.

As he began to orgasm, Skwisgaar kissed Charles deeply, staying together as both men crashed over their edges as quietly as the others had been loud. They kissed once more and Skwisgaar reached up to release his lover without pulling away. He ground again Charles as the lawyer wrapped his freed arms around him and pulled him closer. 

When their kiss lengthen, Nathan coughed. “I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry. And I do believe that eating another human is still illegal. At least for a meal.”

Skwisgaar glanced at him and replied. “Spoils sports. Yous in a hurries for somethings?”

“Ja, foods.” Toki answered. “And maybes some privacies.”

Charles snorted. “This is our place. You want privacy, go home.

“But food might not be a bad idea. Give us more energy. For later.”

“In or out?” Nathan said, getting out of bed. “Personally, I’d say in. I’m not in the mood to go out. Not for several days at least.”

“Ja, wes has to makes up for lost times.” Skwisgaar replied.

Charles chuckled. “You know, that is why we get along so well. We think alike.”

The other three men laughed.


End file.
